Will Love Conquer All?
by asuka-2004
Summary: Serena and darien finally know he is Tuxedo mask and she is Salior moon, but a strange guy joins Serena's class and tries to steel Serena away from Darien. Will he succed? FINISHED! FINALLY!
1. Feelings Untold

Chapter 1  
Feelings untold  
  
' God! This is a typical day' thought Serena, ' first I wake up late, then I trip down the stairs, fail a math's exam and now to top it off there's Darien!' Annoyance built inside her at the sight of her archenemy. She strolled up to him and slapped him on the back. "Whats up Darien?" she half yelled in his ear. Darien winced from the pain in his arm and the new pain he found ringing in his ears, he looked over, he never even herd her coming, he was to busy worrying about sailor moon, she had been hurt pretty badly in their last battle with Zoisite. It was then he looked over and found Serena had her arm in a sling and cuts and bruises all over her.  
  
"Oh my god Serena what happened, you tripped in front of a bus or something?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face ' Why did I say that? Why am I always so mean to her? There's something about her and I don't know what, but it drives me crazy.' He thought to himself. " As a matter of fact no! I got these when I was fighting the nega...omega sale at the shopping mall, yeah that's it; the crowd was so big," she said desperately, giggling to trying to cover what she almost just said. Did he hear her right or was his hearing going as well, ' did she just say nega? No she couldn't have, how could SHE be sailor moon!' he thought to himself.  
  
Serena stared at him intently; he looked lost in thought and worried. His usual piercing deep blue eyes where now dull and almost lifeless. "Darien?" she lifted his head up so that he could see her, " tell me what's wrong, I know something's bothering you and it scares me to see you like this, you may get on my nerves some-times and I may get on yours, but were still friends and friends are there to help each other when they need it." He looked deep into her eyes searching for something, but he didn't know what, he just stared into her crystal blue eyes and felt something he had never felt before. Serena saw him studying her and she saw his eyes regain life and she met his piercing gaze again like she had so many other times, she was lost in his eyes, she felt afraid and safe at the same time, what was this that she was feeling.  
  
She didn't know how long they were standing there for but the moment was shattered by a piercing scream. " I have to go," Serena said " so do I," Darien ran off but looked back at the girl once more. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw ribbons and light everywhere, where Serena had been now stood sailor moon. Serena looked over to where Darien had run off to, only to find him standing there staring at her, she felt an overwhelming feeling of terror wash over her. She was about to call out to him to tell him to get out of here while he still could, when he too changed. His clothes changed to the deepest of black suits and a small mask covered his face, he pulled out a single red rose. Was she really seeing this, was Darien really tuxedo mask?  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHH..." another scream from the park sent them both running in its direction. The scouts were already trying to fend off the creature; they had just found another crystal. It was a long and hard battle but they finally subdued the creature that returned to their human form. The scouts left their separate ways and it was only tuxedo mask and Sailor Moon who remained.  
  
They just stood there each not knowing what to say to the other, the silence was getting too much for Serena "Darien?" she asked. "What is it Serena?" The acid in his voice burnt deeply into her heart, all she was trying to ask was why he was holding his shoulder. Darien couldn't believe what he had just done, this girl sitting across from him who considers him a friend, his only friend, had just said his name and he practically spat the venom at her when he had spoken to her, what was wrong with him. He doubled over in pain once more as the pain in his shoulder flared up again. Serena saw that he was hurt, she didn't care about how much he hated her all she cared about was that he was a friend to her and he was hurt, and bad. She ran over to his seat and kneeled down to see if he was ok.  
  
"Darien, your hurt why didn't you tell me?" she reached out to touch the damaged arm, and he pulled it back and cradled it protectively. "Get away from me I don't need your help!" he practically spat the words at her, Serena felt another ping in her heart ' why am I taking these things so personally, he's hurt, he'd say those things to anyone, wouldn't he?' Darien saw the hurt in her eyes at his last words " I'm sorry Serena, it's just that when I'm around you I feel different, you're the only one I call names, the only one I tease and I don't know why." One word sprang into his mind but he quickly dismissed it, he couldn't be in love with Serena, could he?  
  
The rain started to fall, just as the weather man had predicted this morning, The rain trickled down Serena's face and made her bangs stick to her forehead. Due to the rain Darien couldn't tell weather she was crying or not, but he could tell that there was hurt inside, caused by him. This made him feel bad, to see Serena upset and know that he caused it, he usually loved making her miserable, but things had changed. " Serena, I'm sorry for what I just said, I'm just not used to having people around me who care is all." Darien looked into her eyes and saw happiness once more, this made him smile. "Darien?" Serena asked looking into his eyes "Yes Serena what is it?" He asked with concern, she seemed different somehow and it scared him " Darien, there was something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Darien's heart stopped dead for what seemed like and eternity ' is she going to say what I think she's going to say' he thought to himself. " What is it Serena?" He asked, his heart pounding faster and faster by the minute. Serena lent in and placed her lips on his in the softest and most romantic kiss he had ever had. " I love you Darien," she said as she lent in and kissed him again. Her lips felt so warm to his; he pulled her closer as she let out a little squeak of surprise, which made him smile. He could feel her heart beat against his chest. Pain forgotten his arm slid around her waist till if found the small of her back which caused her to jump, it was obvious she has never been this close to a guy before and it slightly amused him. His other hand reached up to cradle her face " I love you too." He reached in and kissed her, as the passion grew so did the intensity of the kiss until the were an engagement of arms wandering everywhere.  
  
As Serena pulled away to look into his eyes she saw Rei standing behind him and went a bright shade of crimson. Darien laughed thinking she was blushing at the moment that they had just shared, but he saw her line of gaze and turned around to see rei, and the others were not far behind. "Ah.... Hi.. Rei." Serena said still in Darien's powerful arms. You could see the rage building up in Rei, she may not be going out with him anymore, but Serena was her friend, how could she do that to her. She Stalked around Serena waiting for the time to pounce and rip her to shreds.  
  
" Guys, I want you to meet some body" she said looking at Darien. " We already know who Darien is" said Amy " Yes I know you know he's Darien, but what you don't know is that he's Tuxedo Mask as well," She said Darien's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, how could she just come out and blurt it out the her friends, what is she thinking' The Scouts (not in uniform) just stood there, mouths hung open in amazement. " Darien, I would like you to meet Sailor Mercury, Amy, Sailor Venus, Mina, Sailor Mars, Rei and Sailor Jupiter, lita" Serena said clearing up the tension in the air she was felling ever since she told the girls that Darien was tuxedo mask. " Well that explains a few things," Lita said  
  
" Well lets go home, I'm hungry" Serena said " Your always hungry, and we always have to pay for it" the scouts screamed in unison " Why are you all so mean" tears swelling in her eyes, she suddenly burst out into tears. " Its ok Serena, you can come back to my place and I'll fix you something to eat myself, ok?" Darien asked She looked up at him and agreed, the scouts went their separate was again and Serena and Darien went to his apartment, she had something to eat and the rest it up to you imagination ;)  
  
Hi people, this is my first attempt at a fanfic so go easy on me ok, but I would love you have some feed-back. I'll try and write some more if you think it's ok. I love the romance relationship between Serena and Darien, and I just thought of an interesting way the could have gotten together. I'm what you would call a hopeless romantic; I'm in love with love so to Speak. ^_^  
  
Hope to be writing again soon, till next time readers, Remember to stand for love and justice and you'll always come through. 


	2. Bad Dream

Chapter 2  
  
Bad Dream  
  
" Princess Serena, Princess Serena, we have to go now!" Serena looked around and saw Luna standing there staring at her.  
  
" Now Princess, we have to go!" Said Luna, running up and pulling on the princess's dress. " Yes I know Luna. But I can not leave without my mother and prince Darien, I will not leave them here to die!" The princess said, running off in the direction if the explosions. " Princess wait, come back, you have to leave, your not safe he..." Luna was knocked off her feet before she could finish calling out to the princess. When the last of the princess was out of sight, Luna was afraid it would be the last time she would see the princess alive.  
  
As the princess run through the halls, she was knocked several times from her feet by explosions, but regained her footing and kept searching for the people she loved. ' Where are they, I cant leave without them' she thought as she ran. She came to an open courtyard to see her mother fighting queen beryl on her own, with Darien unconscious on the ground. She had the sudden urge to run out and help the people she loved, but something inside said stay there, so she did. And with every aching moment she watched her mother being defeated, she ignored that voice more and more, until her mother was on the ground and she had had enough. She ran out to help her mother and Darien, but was struck from her feet by Neflite, one of Beryl's henchmen.  
  
She struggled to her feet and was once more stuck down. With no strength left in her legs, she crawled the rest of the way to her loved one's sides. " Ha! Your all finally where I want you, the only resistance from earth, the queen of the moon kingdom and her brat of a daughter, you've been a thorn in my side for too long and I don't take kindly to thorns, I get rid of them." And with those words she destroyed everything that stood in her way of absolute power, but the queen had enough time to seal the away before death took her. The princess looked on as each of her loved ones were killed in front of her eyes and now it was her turn. Beryl turned to her and with one flick of her hand the princess was dead.  
  
Serena awoke, face beaded with sweat. She lent forward and placed her head in her hands and just sat there shaking. ' What and awful dream, who was that person called Beryl?' Serena silently asked herself. The sudden movement in the bed had stirred Darien; he looked over only to see Serena slumped forward with her head in her hands shaking. " Serena, what's wrong, did you have a bad dream?" Darien asked concerned. Serena looked over to the man she loved, so much concern in his eyes. She suddenly flung herself into his arms and started crying.  
  
" Oh Darien it was awful!" Serena told him through sobs. " Tell me all about it" Darien said pulling her closer, afraid that if he let her go she would slip away and out of his life forever. She told him about the dream, about the war, about her mother and about queen Beryl, and she burst into tears again. " You have nothing to worry about, it was only a dream." Darien said as he pulled her face up so that their eyes met, like they had so many other times. " But it seemed so real!" exclaimed the frightened girl. " It's ok, just go back to sleep, if it makes you feel better you'll be safe in my arms all night, ok?" Darien asked, slightly smiling. " Ok," was all she could say, they both laid back down and were soon again asleep.  
  
Sorry this is such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer, in the next chapter a new guy comes to town and tries his hardest to try and win Serena's heart. This will be a very interesting chapter so stick around and read on readers. ^_^ 


	3. Change Of Heart

Chapter 3  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Serena flung her hand over to shut up her alarm clock that she usually ignored each morning, and curled back into her covers, she was having a wonderful dream and didn't want to wake up. Luna looked over at the sleeping girl with a mixture of happiness and annoyance ' that meatball head, she's always sleeping in and she wonders why she's always late to class' Luna thought as she jumped up onto the bed. "Serena, it's time to wake up your going to be late for class," Luna said as she pawed at the girls face. " Mmmm.... Just a few more minutes Luna," Mumbled the sleepy girl. Luna was starting to get really annoyed with the girl and dug her claws into Serena's hand. Serena sat bolt upright in her bed " OW, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR LUNA!" Serena shrieked as she cradled her hand. " I'm sorry Serena, but it was the only was I could wake you up, your going to be late for class." Luna said with a hint of amusement in her voice. The sleepy girl looked over at her alarm clock and her eyes went wide. " Oh my god, I'm going to be soooo late!" she exclaimed as she through the covers off her and Luna with them.  
  
Serena was running at top speed towards her school as she usually did every morning, she ran around a corner and fell flat on her back. "Ow!" she squeaked as she rubbed her backside, she stood up and saw a young man on the ground in front of her. He stood up and looked annoyed at being knocked down out of nowhere. He was just a little bit shorter than Darien, with a muscular physique, he had green hair that was flowed down to his waist and had the darkest green eyes. He looked up at her and stood there in awe. " I'm so sorry, I'm just in a hurry to get to school cause' I'm so late" she said running in the direction of her school, and with that she left him there still trying to get over the shock of what had just happened. He looked over in the direction she went and thought to himself as she disappeared 'she's an angel'  
  
Serena run into the classroom knocking the teacher over in the process. " Oh, I'm sorry Ms H, and sorry I'm late I slept through my alarm" Serena said blushing crimson as she sat down at her seat. " Well Serena I'm glad you like to make and entrance, your just in time to welcome a new person to the class, everyone this is Christopher Ichigoya." Ms Haruna said motioning to the door. Serena looked up from her desk to see the same guy she had knocked over earlier that morning. Amy saw the look on Serena's face and asked, " What's wrong Serena you look as if you've seen a ghost?" " I know him, well sort of, I knocked him over on my way to school today," she said turning bright crimson again.  
  
" Now where to put you?" Ms Haruna pondered scanning the room. "Ah, you can sit over there by Serena," Ms Haruna said pointing towards the blushing girl. Christopher's eyes followed to where his new teacher's finger was pointing and his heart skipped a beat. ' That's her, that's the girl I saw this morning' he thought to himself as he went and took his seat next to Serena. The entire class, Serena felt his eyes on her, burning into her, which made her feel uncomfortable. Finally the bell to end school rang, and Serena thought to herself 'great now I can go and see Darien' her eyes lit up as she thought about this and this caught Christopher's gaze. ' She looks so angelic, I must have her' he tough to himself, he may have been sent on a mission but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun in to process.  
  
He followed Serena to the Games arcade where she went inside. He silently followed her being careful no to get caught. Serena scanned the arcade trying to find her boyfriend and found him talking to Andrew. She ran over to him and put her hands over his eye's, " Guess who?" she giggled from behind him. " Let me think." Darien said with a big grin spreading across his face. " Does she have meatballs on her head?" Darien asked. " Maybe," Serena said, never once moving her hands from his eyes. " Hmmmm.... Does she own my heart and soul?" He asked as he spun around in her arms to look her in the eyes. " Just as you own mine," Serena said and she kissed the man she loved.  
  
Christopher was standing in the shadows, eyes burning red with jealousy, he had saw the whole thing and he was bound on breaking them apart and destroying who ever this guys was, Serena was his now and nothing would stand in his way. " Christopher, Christopher come here at once I need to speak with you now!" Said a voice seemingly from nowhere. He growled in protest, and reluctantly did as the voice told him, and he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
In the Negaverse  
  
" What is it?" Christopher said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. " HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Beryl yelled the annoyed young man before her. " Don't be so wound up mother, all I asked was what you wanted," The young man said crossing his arms over his chest in a huff. " What are you doing, you're supposed to be looking for sailor moon and the rest of the crystals, but your starting to get involved with a HUMAN!" Beryl screamed at her son. " Mother I'm trying to find the crystals and sailor moon, but you never said I couldn't have some fun while I was looking for them did you?" the boy smirked at his mother. " Very well but do not get too attached to this earth girl," Beryl warned her son. " I have brought you here to tell you that the man called tuxedo mask has 3 of the crystals while we only have 2, I want you to get those other crystals for me, do not fail me my son." Beryl warned him. " Don't worry, I wont!" he exclaimed as he faded into the shadows. " Be careful my son, be careful," Beryl whispered when her son was gone, she may be the queen of the Negaverse but she still cared for her son.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
Serena just sat there taking in the view of the lake as the sunset across the water. ' I can't stop thinking about that dream I had, it was so real, it was as if I was there.' Serena thought to herself as she stared out across the lake. She heard a rustle from the bushes behind her and turned to see what it was. Luna came from the bushes and perched herself up on Serena's lap. " Day dreaming again are we Serena?" Luna asked with a laugh, she looked up at Serena and smiled, well as best as a cat could smile anyway. " Oh Luna, I'm so happy, everything is perfect," Serena said hugging her cat.  
  
She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder which made he jump and lose her balance, which made her fall into the lake. She resurfaced only to find Christopher with his hand where her shoulder had been with a very shocked look on his face. " Ah I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to scare you Serena," He said going slightly pink in his cheeks. Serena dragged herself from the water and came right up into his face " What's the big idea of scaring the crap out of me huh?" Serena screamed at him. Christopher just stood there afraid to speak, being so close to her was intoxicating, he finally muttered out " I... I... I'm sorry." Serena pulled away much to his dislike, he wanted to be near her, " I'm the one who should be sorry, I was so lost in my own world that I didn't hear you coming," Serena said bowing her head politeness. ' You couldn't have heard me coming anyway Serena' he thought to himself with a smile, "that's ok Serena, would you like to go for a walk?" He asked the still bowing girl in front of him. Serena looked up " umm... Sure, where do you want to go?" She asked him. " How about the new games arcade at the mall?" He asked hoping he had guess right. Serena's eyes lit up at the promise of playing games " Oh that sounds great," She said.  
  
They walked to the arcade without a word, but Serena could feel his eyes burning into her again; her cheeks went a shade of red that hadn't even been named yet. " What's wrong?" Christopher asked as they reached their destination. Serena looked up at him and spoke in a whisper he could hardly hear, " Oh nothing," was all she could say. They entered the building and out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw a familiar figure. She ran up to Darien and gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him. She pulled away to see a shocked look on Darien's face and couldn't help but laugh. " What was that for?" He asked with a smirk. "Oh nothing, I just felt like kissing you that's all," Serena simply said wrapping her arms around the man she loved. She could feel someone watching her from behind and turned to see Christopher standing there, she had forgotten he was even there.  
  
"Oh sorry, Christopher this is Darien, Darien this is Christopher," she said with a smile. Darien thought to himself this Christopher was bad news, and his suspicions were confirmed when they shook hands. Serena could feel the tension in the air and blurted out " Why don't we try that new laser game that everyone's been talking about?" Both guys turned to face her and agreed, Darien put his arm around Serena and gave Christopher a look that said stay the hell away from her. They entered the laser game and Serena ran off to try and find something to shoot and Darien ran after her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Christopher stayed at the entrance and thought to himself ' I have to get rid of this guy, but how?' Suddenly a thought came to his mind that made him grin wickedly, and so he put his plan into action.  
  
Serena was standing in the middle of a room, holographic monsters all around her, shooting lasers everywhere except at the monsters. She was starting to get annoyed with her constant missing and forgot that they were holograms, she ran up to one and tried to give it the hardest punch she could, but fell right through and landed in one of the most awquard and uncomfortable positions possible on the floor. "Ow! That wasn't supposed to happen." Serena heard laughter from behind her and turned to see Christopher standing behind her laughing. But there was something different about him, something strange, where his blue jeans and black top had been, was now a black suit of armor with the symbol of the Negaverse on the front. Serena suddenly realised that he was from the Negaverse and was just about to transform into Sailor Moon when he came down and grabbed her in his arms.  
  
" Absolutely exquisite," he exclaimed looking into her eyes, his eye's had become darker and more compelling, Serena found herself getting lost in his eyes and she had no way to resist. With a smile Christopher asked, " Who do you love?" " Why, you of course," Serena could hear the words coming from her mouth and she couldn't stop them, she was screaming inside for Darien but it was no use. " What about Darien?" he asked with a sinister smile on his evil features. " What about him, he no longer exists to me." Serena was crying on the inside, but on the outside her body was smiling as sinister has he was.  
  
See, I told you it would be longer. This chapter had a BIG twist at the end so your going to have to read on to find out what happens next :) well in the next chapter Darien thinks Serena doesn't care about him anymore, and they get another crystal. Till next time readers have fun. ^_^ 


	4. Doubts

Chapter 4  
  
Doubts  
  
Serena walked out of the laser game on Christopher's arm, like she always did with Darien. She walked straight past him without even a hello or goodbye; Darien felt an ache in his heart that he had never felt before. He ran to catch up with Serena to find out what was wrong and why she was all over this new guy. " Serena, wait up," Darien called running after them. Serena and Christopher stopped so he could catch up. " Serena, didn't you see me back there, and why are you hanging off Christopher?" Darien asked afraid of the answer.  
  
" Darien I'm glad you came after us, there's something I need to tell you." Serena spoke very slowly as if he were a child. " It's not working out between us Darien, Christopher's my new boyfriend now," she told him with a smile that chilled him to his core. Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing, not even 2 hours ago she was giving him the most passionate kiss now she was all over another guy, Darien felt a hurt inside that made him feel as if he was going to die, but he never let it show. " Well, if that's the way you feel, then I guess I'll see you around," Darien said holding back the tears. " I guess so," Serena said walking off and leaving him there in his sorrow. Darien watched her walk away and could no longer hold back his tears; two steady streams of tears ran down his cheeks stinging his eyes, he ran to his car and went home to think about what had just happened.  
  
At Darien's Apartment  
  
" What am I going to do?" he said to himself. So many thoughts run through his head, he felt that if he didn't contain them his head was going to explode. " I need to talk to someone," he said reaching for the phone, he dialed in Mina's number and got the answering machine, he tried Lita and Amy and got the same result, finally he rang Rei. " Hello, this is Rei," Rei's voice was a warm welcome to the day he had just had. " Hey Rei, it's me Darien, sorry to call you without notice but I need someone to talk to," Darien's voice was shaking just as bad as his body was. " Darien what is it, you sound upset?" Rei sounded concerned for her friend. " It's Serena she..." He couldn't finish his sentence; it was too painful for him. " What has the Meatball head done now!" Rei was getting angrier by the minute; Serena was always doing something wrong.  
  
" She broke up with me over that new guy, what was his name, oh yeah Christopher," Darien's blood run cold just mentioning his name. " Say what! Serena broke up with you. That doesn't sound like Serena, she loves you Darien, something must be wrong with her." Rei was getting worried with her friend's actions. " Don't worry Darien I'll check it out ok." "Ok Rei I'll call you later," Darien said and hung up the phone, ' I hope Rei is right and it's just that something is wrong with Serena' Darien thought to himself as he cuddled a bunny Serena had left in his apartment.  
  
At Christopher's Apartment  
  
Christopher opened his Apartment door and let Serena enter before him, he had only one thing on his mind, and nothing was going to stop him from having her here and now. " Wow this place is so cool," Serena stood in the middle of his Apartment looking it over. " It's ok I guess," Christopher said walking up behind her, he slid her arms around her waist and started to kiss and nibble on her neck. " Oh that feels good, " Serena said turning in his arms, " now do that all over my body." Serena had stopped crying out inside because she new it would do no good, but this made her scream even hard than she had before. Her body backed away from his and fell to the floor in pain, her hands shot up to her head and she let out a blood-curdling scream. " No, she can't be resisting, how can she be, that's impossible!" Christopher said standing there watching the girl in disbelief.  
  
Serena stopped screaming and stood to look Christopher in his eyes, " what did you do to me?" She said staring at him in horror. " The same thing I'm going to do again," He said grabbing her and looking into her eyes. She tried to look away but it was to late, she was lost in his eyes yet again, she let out one final whimper before he took her again, " Darien, I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes and saw fear for only a moment, but that was quickly replaced with desire. She reached in and kissed him with a passion and force that caught him if guard. Once he regained his wits, he kissed back with equal passion and led her over to his bed. Her skin was so soft and smooth as he ran his hand up her leg to rest on her thigh, his other hand was pulling up her shirt so he could see her beautiful silky stomach. His hand reached up and caressed her breasts and she arched her back let out a moan of pleasure. In one swift motion her shirt was on the floor and she was lying there under him in her white lace bra framing her perfect breasts. He kissed her again running his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, she opened her mouth and greeted him with her own tongue.  
  
His kisses flowed from her mouth down to her neck where he found her sensitive spot and she arched her back and moaned with pleasure once more. He took full advantage of this moment and unclipped her bra and tossed it on the floor. He traveled down her body and teased her nipple with his tongue. Serena had the sheets gripped tightly in her hands and was bighting her bottom lip as not to scream, it felt so good, the only other person that had ever made her feel this good was Darien. At that thought, her eyes snapped open and she stared and the man on top of her, she felt a pain inside her head and immediately stopped thinking about Darien and just enjoyed what he was doing to her, what he COULD do to her. Christopher's had traveled up he thigh to her panties and he could feel her warmth and wetness even through the fabric. He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to be inside her NOW! Serena could see the look in his eyes and agreed she too wanted him inside her. She pulled his shirt over his head and lingered for a minute, he had such and incredible body lean and tanned. Her hands went lower and undid the buttons and zipper on his pants, she could feel his manliness pressing against her leg and it was driving her insane.  
  
All of a sudden he heard his mothers voice "Christopher, come her now! We've found a crystal." " Mother I'm kind of in the middle of something!" he practically screamed at his mother. " I SAID NOW CHRISTOPHER, DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!" he knew his mother was angry, and winced at the thought of what she could, and would do to him. " Ok, ok I'm coming alright" he said looking down and the half naked goddess lying underneath him. " I think you should go home Serena I'm going to be gone for quite a while," Christopher sighed and he looked down at the bulge in his now undone pants. " Awww, ok," She sighed as she put her bra and top back on and straightened herself up. Serena walked out the door and when he knew she was gone he screamed in frustration.  
  
At the Warf  
  
A young man cowered in the corner with a figure hovering over him. " Who are you what do you want?" Cried the young man, sweat dripping off his forehead. "It's time for you to awaken," The figure exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Awaken, what do you mean?" he looked up at the figure with terror in his eyes. "I was hoping you'd asked me that," he said and pulled the crystal from the terrified man in front of him. The young man screamed in pain as the transformation took place, but his screams subsided and his transformation was complete. All of a sudden, he heard "Venus Love Chain Encircle" and a beam of hearts came flying at him from the darkness. " What! who is that? How dare you attack me!" Christopher yelled at the person in the shadows.  
  
The person, or should I say people came from the shadows. " I am sailor Venus!" Mina exclaimed with pride. "I am sailor Jupiter!" Lita said. "I am sailor Mercury!" Amy said. "I am sailor Mars!" Rei said. "Wait weren't there five of you? Where's that pea brain Sailor Moon?" Christopher asked, smirking at them. All the girls suddenly realised that Serena was missing, " Where is sailor Moon?" Amy asked. "Probably scoffing donuts as usual," Rei said clearly annoyed.  
  
They suddenly saw a familiar figure in the corner of their eyes; there standing on the dock looking out to sea was SERENA! They all but forgot about the monster, and were so worked up and angry at Serena for just standing there enjoying the view while there was a crystal to fight for. All of a sudden the monster lunged for Serena, she turned around to look it in the eyes as she was knocked to the ground. "SERENA!" everyone cried at the same time (yes even Christopher). Christopher forgot all about the crystal that dropped from his hand when she was attacked and flew to her side. "Serena are you ok?" Christopher asked. "What's with him? Why is he protecting Serena, he's from the Negaverse!" Rei said staring in disbelief. "Don't you see it Rei?" Amy asked. "See what?" Rei was getting confused. "He's in love with her." Amy dreamily said, caught up in the moment.  
  
Serena was still unconscious on the ground when Tuxedo Mask showed up to retrieve the crystal. He had the crystal in his hand and was smiling to himself when he turned towards the water, his smile quickly drained from his face, along with his blood. There was the love of his life, just lying there unconscious; he rushed over to help her only to come face to face with a Negaverse soldier. His eyes went wide as he realised who it was that was in front of him, " Christopher!?!?" He cocked and eyebrow and looked inquisitively and the man in front of him, " How do you know my name?" " That's not important, Serena needs help!" Darien yelled in his face trying to get passed. Christopher looked into this mans eyes and saw something that reminded him of Serena's ex boyfriend, Love and determination.  
  
"She needs help!" he cried, " Look at her, she fucking unconscious for gods sake, let me help her!" Darien's eyes pleaded as well as his works. " No I can take care of her myself, she doesn't need you!" Christopher spat at him, eyes just narrow slits. The last thing that had come from Christopher's mouth hit Darien like a ton of bricks, ** she doesn't need you! ** the words screamed in his mind. He looked at the girl on the ground, his heart said he was lying, that she did need him, but he couldn't ignore everything that had happened that day, could he? With a heavy heart and with tears threatening to break forth from his crystal blue eyes, he left in a hurry in the opposite direction.  
  
The scouts had all but forgotten about the monster on the pier when a long tentacle came rushing for one of the scouts, which they narrowly avoided. They scouts defeated the monster, with great difficulty (because sailor moon wasn't there) and looked to where the unconscious girl was lying. All faces turned to looks of shock and horror, she was gone.  
  
Hey people, I know I know you want to know what happens, but just wait I'm working on chapter 5 as we speak so just wait. I hope you like it so far, send me reviews please, and helpful criticism will be very handy, so don't be afraid to right what you think. Until next time readers remember to stand for love and justice and you'll always come through. ^_^ 


	5. Strange Conversation

Chapter 5  
Strange conversation  
  
Serena awoke with a pounding headache, she tried to move but found she was held in place by some sort of force. Her mind raced and her heart beat quickened, why couldn't she move, a small cry uttered from her lips and was heard by a figure standing in the corner a the room. " Thank god your awake," the voice sounded familiar to her, almost soothing, she relaxed and sighed. The figure came into her view and her heart jumped for joy. " Christopher, thank god it's you, I had the strangest dream," Serena felt her body lighten and she sat up and looked around. Her eyes widened with horror as she looked at her surroundings. " It wasn't a dream my love it was real," The seriousness in his voice frightened Serena, she jumped from the chamber she was in and raced to him, her arms flung around him and she started to cry.  
  
" Don't cry my love, there is a lot I must tell you." Christopher reached down with a hand and pulled her face up so he could look at her beautiful eyes. They were full of tears and she had two reddened streaks down her flawless cheeks from crying. He sat her down and explained everything to her. " Those four girls you saw at the pier, they want to stop us from taking back our planet, will you help me stop them?" The lies rolled from his tongue with ease, he couldn't tell her the truth, even though she was under the mind spell, no one would stay with him if they found out what he really was. Serena thought about it for a couple of minutes, which seemed like hours for Christopher when she finally spoke. " Yes my love I will help you get back your planet," Serena said kissing Christopher. All of a sudden she was engulfed in a spiral of dark energy, it closed in around her until she could no longer be seen. The dark energy went as quick as it came and Christopher just stood there in awe at the sight before him.  
  
Serena had changed, her hair was now longer (still in the same ol' meatball head style), she had grown slightly taller and her cloths we replaced with a black dress with a slit all the way to her hip (think wicked lady, but without the pink think around her). " I am ready to serve you my love," She said bowing to her new master. A smile spread across Christopher's face " Good, now it's time to get back that Crystal."  
  
On Earth  
  
Darien was sitting with the scouts at the games arcade talking to Andrew. " What's wrong Darien? You look like the world is on your shoulders." Andrew asked concerned with his friend. " It's nothing you would understand," Darien said staring into his coffee cup. Andrew sighed at his friend and looked up to see two knew people walking into the arcade. His eyes widened when he recognized one of them. " SERENA!" Andrew could hardly believe his eyes, the same girl who acted like a two year old who had their favorite toy taken from them, and sometimes looked like it too, now stood in front of him and she looked hot. She was on the arm of a stranger and he remembered about Darien's depression.  
  
" Is that what your depressed about?" He asked pointing to the couple by the door. Darien looked over and felt a ping in his heart. Andrew saw the look on his best friends face and knew that he had struck a cord, a very sensitive cord at that when he had pointed them out. Darien looked back into his coffee cup absent-mindedly and ignored the couple behind him. His head snapped up as he remembered about the pier, he looked around and saw something was different about Serena; she had changed, a lot. He turned to the sailor scouts who were also staring at the couple. " What happened to Serena?" Amy said, staring with unbelieving eyes. " I don't know, but whatever it is, I bet it has to do with Christopher, and...." Rei's voice trailed off as Serena walked over to them.  
  
" Hey guys," She said as if nothing was wrong. " Um, hi Serena, you seem different," Mina carefully said. " Yeah I know, you like my new look?" She asked twirling so the could see the full dress. " Yeah it looks ok I guess," Lita was worried about her friend, something had changed about her, and it wasn't for the good. " What were you doing at the Warf?" Serena looked with surprise at her friend " How did you know I was at the Warf?" she asked. " We were there, and you were supposed to be there too, remember!" Rei was starting to get annoyed with Serena's absent-mindedness. " Why was I supposed to be there?" Serena said with a quizzical look. " Oh my god you don't remember, do you?" Rei was really starting to get worried about her friend, had she forgotten about being sailor moon and about the battle with the Negaverse? " Remember what?" Serena asked slightly cocking her head to the side. " Never mind," Mina said quickly putting and hand over Rei's mouth to stop her from speaking and laughing, " It was to meet someone, nothing important." Serena shrugged and walked away waving and hand over her shoulder and speaking one last time " I'll talk to you guys later ok, bye." Her friends watched as she walked out the door of the arcade and she was gone.  
  
Rei pulled Mina's hand from her mouth and screamed at her friend " WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" The other scouts could have sworn she had steam coming from her ears. " Serena doesn't remember being..." Mina stopped mid-sentence when she remembered about Andrew. She dragged the sailor scouts and Darien to a quiet part of the corner to talk. " She doesn't remember being sailor moon, I think she has been brainwashed," Mina looked at her friends and even Rei had a look of shock on her face. " But how, I mean she has never left my side," Darien's mind reeled until he finally remembered the laser game, " Wait she did run off in the laser game we went to, and when she came out she just ignored me and walked off saying we were over." The memory hit Darien with a force that made his eyes water. " Well, we'll just have to find her and bring her back," Rei said with a look of determination on her face. All eyes turned to Rei and everyone had a look of shock on their face. Rei's cheeks turned slightly pink " What, she may be annoying as hell and eat everything in sight, but we still need her," and she whispered under her breath, " I need her," she had never admitted to the other scouts that she classified Serena as a sister, and she wouldn't know what to do without her. " I'll go and see if I can find her, I'll report back to you later," Darien said and was quickly out the door before any of the scouts could argue.  
  
At an alleyway  
  
Darien could feel himself being draw to her, and he had found her standing in an alleyway down town. He was just about to go and talk to her when a figure emerged. " Zocite, what are you doing here?" Serena sounded annoyed. " I don't care much for you either, but I was sent here to talk to you," the tension in the air was so think you could have cut it with a knife, and he swore he saw sparks fly between them. " Well then speak," Serena was getting impatient at Zocites babblings. " Christopher wants you to do something for him," Zocite looked her new boss and gave a distasteful look. " Well out with it, what does he want me to do?" Serena's eyes were getting angry and impatient. " Do you know a human called Darien?" Zocite asked carefully. " Yes, why?" by this time Serena had crossed her arms and was glaring at the woman in front of her. " He wants you to kill him," She had said the word **kill** with such a force Serena stumbled backwards and her arms dropped by her sides. " He wants me to kill him?" Serena managed to ask, her voice high pitched and broken. Zocite took satisfaction at the look on her face and simply replied " Yes, he wants you to kill him!"  
  
Darien just stood there in shock; did Christopher really think him to be that big a threat to him? His heart pumped hard in his chest as he turned to listen to their conversation once more. "Why does he want me to kill him?" even though she was under a mind spell Serena still had feelings for Darien and she didn't want to kill him. " I don't know, he just told me to tell you to kill him," Zocite said with a shrug. Serena's mind raced and she suddenly doubled over in pain grasping her head, she let out a blood-curdling scream and she managed to say, " I... won't... hurt... Darien... I... love... him... and... no... one... can... take... that... away... from... me!" She let out one more scream and her body went limp. When she came too, she was as she was before (under Christopher's mind spell that is). "I will do as my prince has asked" she said, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't believe what she had to do, and she vowed to herself that no matter what happened, she would NEVER kill the man she truly loved. Darien turned away from the two figures in the alleyway, his heart and mind racing. "I'll find a way to bring you back to us Serena, back to me. I don't know how, but I WILL find a way!" His eyes filled with tears at Serena's words, she loved him and no one could take that away from them. He ran as fast as his legs could take him in the direction of Rei's grandfathers shrine, and he vowed to himself that he would bring her back no matter what.  
  
I know I'm mean aren't I ^_^ , well if you want to know what happens just wait till the next chapter. The next one might take a while though, got a lotta studying to do. But I'll give you a small taste of the next chapter. Serena has been sent to kill Darien, her mind and heart are fighting for control, will her heart will and her love for Darien prevail? Or is the mind control to strong and will her love be out of her life forever? You'll just have to read and find out. Please send me a review if you liked it. Till next time kiddies ^_^ have fun. 


	6. Heart V's Mind

Chapter 6  
Heart V's Mind  
  
Darien ran as fast as his legs would take him in the direction of the temple. He reached the temple and found the scouts huddled around a fire, which Rei was reading. He never understood how she did it and at that moment he didn't care. "Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy I'm glad your all here," Darien said slightly out of breath, the all turned to see the stressed man in the doorway. "What is it Darien?" Amy asked getting up from her seat, she walked over and helped Darien sit down; his legs had almost no strength left in them. "It's Serena, she IS brainwashed." He said, all girls nodded knowingly. "We already know," Rei said smiling at her friend. Darien was shocked, "How, How...did you know?" He asked barely able to speak. "I saw it in the flames, and yes we also know that Serena is supposed to kill you, she never will do that; her love for you is to strong." All Darien could do was smile at his friend, she was wise beyond her years sometimes and he admired her for that.  
  
"Well what are we going to do about it?" Lita said rising from her seat, clenching her fist she added, "we can't just wait around here forever, we have to find her, we have to do something, we have to..." Lita was shaking and she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop her tears but it didn't work. Mina walked to her side and gave her friend and warm heart filled embrace. "Shhhhh, its ok well get her back somehow, I know we will!" Mina was trying hard for Lita to believe her words, but she herself had a hard time believing them. Rei stood from her seat and looked at her friends, "Lita's right, we can't just sit here and do nothing! We need a plan and we need one fast!" All eyes turned to Amy who was the only one left sitting down. Amy looked from one friend to another "What? Why are you all looking at me like I'm the newest thing on the dinner menu?" Amy began to become uncomfortable. "Because Amy, you're the smartest person here, and you always come up with the plan," Rei said looming over her friend. Amy let out a squeak of fright and ran to a corner of the room, "But all of those plans included sailor moon, this one is to try and get her back, how and I supposed to do THAT!" Amy said fiddling with her fingers. Lita sighed and sat next to her friend, "Listen Amy, were all here for you, take each of us into account and try and think of something to get her back." "Yeah and if you need any help just ask us, ok?" Rei of all people said. Amy could feel tears welling up in her eyes, she couldn't speak she was to overwhelmed by the confidence the other scouts had in her and how strong their friendship was, she nodded in agreement and got to work.  
  
An hour later  
  
"I think I've got it!" Amy said with a triumphant smile. All scouts (and Darien) gathered around her. "What! What did you come up with?" Mina asked looking at her friend with hope. Amy explained her plan and the scouts jumped with joy (Darien just smiled), "That'll get her back for sure!" Mina managed to say (Still out of breath from jumping around and yelling like an idiot). One question still hung on Darien's mind, "How are we going to get her alone thought?" He asked, all girls fell silent and stared at the raven-haired man. "Darien's right, how ARE we going to get her alone?" Rei asked turning to Amy. Amy smiled, "that's where Darien comes into it, he's going to be the bait." "Ah I get it, Darien is going to get Serena's attention while we sneak up behind her!" Mina was jumping around again and acting like a giddy school girl (ditzier than usual). "Yup!" Amy said, "Now we have to get ready." All scouts ran around getting everything they needed for the upcoming battle. Darien sat in the corner of the room and watched the girls with a heavy heart ** I hope this plan of yours works Amy** He thought to himself as he looked out the window.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Serena! Serena where are you I need to talk to you!" Darien was walking through the park, hoping Serena would hear his calls. Little did he know she was watching him at that very moment. She jumped down from her hiding place and stood in front of him and looked into his dark crystal blue eyes. "You called?" She said with a slight bow, her mouth spread in an evil grin. "Yes Serena I did, we need to talk." Darien's eyes veered from Serena to just behind her, she noticed this and turned around to see the four sailor scouts standing there trying to sneak up behind her.  
  
"Well, well, well, it's not nice to sneak up on a lady now is it?" Serena said waving a finger at the scouts. "Your no lady," Rei said as she run towards Serena, she jumped into the air preparing to attack her best friend, "Mars celestial fire surround!" Rei released her attack a minute to late and Serena dodged it with ease. "Nowhere near me," she said as she released her own attack, dark energy emulated from her hands and knocked Rei to the ground unconscious. "Serena, you've got to listen to us, were your friends!" Mina said running to her friend's side. "Oh, but I'm not your friend, don't you see that," an evil grin spread across Serena features as she let go another attack and Mina fell limp over Rei. "We have to stop this NOW!, Jupiter thunder clap zap!" a ball of lighting flew for Serena but never quite reached her when it fizzled out. Lita looked at Serena with shock, "What? How did you do that?" she said as yet another attack came from Serena and left her unconscious on the ground, Serena just shrugged, "It wasn't me." Amy was the only scout left now and Serena turned to face her, "what no attack from you, ha, weaklings that's all you are, weaklings!" "No Serena we are NOT weaklings, were your friends but we can't let you help destroy the earth! Mercury Icestorm blast!" Serena didn't get out of the way in time and her left side was frozen. "How dare you do that to me! Your going to pay dearly for that!" Serena's eyes narrowed to tiny slits as she broke the ice that was holding her and shattered it into as million pieces. The dark energy surrounded her body and in one movement it flew towards Amy, she screamed in pain and went limp. "So much for the sailor saps, ha, not even worth my time," Serena turned back to fulfill her mission.  
  
She froze in her tracks and gasped as she saw Christopher standing behind Darien with a gratified look on his face, "Well done my love, well done." He disappeared and reappeared beside her. "Now do what you came here to do, kill him!" He said pointing at Darien. "Kill him?" Serena asked backing up a step afraid of his answer. "Yes Serena kill him," He said, he turned so he faced Serena and put her face in his hands. "It's the only way you can be free, the only was to be free for pain and torment is to kill the one you love!" Serena's eyes went wide at his words, "Kill the one I love?" "Yes Serena you must kill the one you love," He said standing back to her side, "Now DO IT!" A single tear fell onto her cheek, "I'm sorry... my love." And with those last words dark energy emulated from her hands and in to the chest of the man she loved. As he collapsed to the ground dead, she to collapsed to the ground and buried her face in her hands, "Oh god what have I done? What have I done!?"  
  
I am Soooooo evil I know, I know ^_^, who did she kill? Was it Darien or Christopher? The next chapter will take a bit longer though. Thank you to all who reviewed, it was a shock to see what people wrote, I didn't think it was that good. But reviews don't lie, yey! ^_^ so till next time kiddies  
Fight for love and justice! 


	7. Serena Remembers

Chapter 7  
Serena Remembers  
  
Serena sat on the ground crying into her hands, "What have I done?!" she said pulling her hands away from her face to look at them. She stared at them in disbelief and shock, and looked over to the body beside her, she had done what he had asked; she had killed the man she loved. Christopher's limp, lifeless body lay next to her, she managed to stand and look around her. Behind her was the sailor scouts lying unconscious on the ground and for some reason she cared and wanted to go and see if they were ok. She turned to face Darien who had a strange look in his eyes, a look of fear, grief, happiness, unbelieving, love and admiration all rolled into one look. She stared into his eyes and remembered something she has felt before she met Christopher. She backed away, afraid of these feelings, her mind was racing a million miles per second and she couldn't comprehend most of those thoughts. She buried her face in her hands and ran as fast as she could from all these memories that frightened her. As she ran she heard a voice call out to her, "Serena, come back!" but she couldn't comprehend who it was, all she wanted to do was run away and hide till it went away.  
  
Serena ran as fast as her legs would take her, she reached a small lake (the one Christopher scare her at) and collapsed at the waters edge. Visions of people were running through her head and she didn't know what they meant.  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
  
"Hey meatball head," Darien said with a sly grin on his face. "Darien how many times have I told you don't call me that, I have a name don't you know," Serena said, her hands on her hips, "it's Serena, S..E..R..E..N..A! Say it with me Serena!" Darien looked at her with a fake looked of stupidity on his face and smiled. "Meatball head!" Darien said holding back a laugh as she stormed out of the crown arcade. ** GOD! That man is unbearable! ** She thought to herself as she walked away in a huff. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help looking over her shoulder back at the man she could no longer see and wondering to herself why she felt the way she did about him.  
  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
Serena sat on the waters edge, cradling her knees into her chest as she tried to comprehend these memories. As she looked over at the ducks in the water another memory came flooding back.  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
  
"Serena, how many times have I told you, all the food isn't just for you!" Rei said looming over her friend. Serena stopped mid-bite and looked up at the girl in front of her and let out a small whine, "Oh, but Rei, there so good, I can't help it, just tell Lita to stop making such yummy food and I wont eat as much, it's like there begging me to eat them." Serena said, white frosting covering the edges of her mouth. "ARGH! I don't know what were going to do with you Serena," Rei said smiling at her friend. Mina, Amy and Lita were all sitting at the table looked at their friends laughing nervously, when all of a sudden Serena stood up. Serena, not one of the most graceful people (In this life anyway ^_^) went to stand up. She dropped her food on the floor and slipped on it and tried to grab the tablecloth to stop her from falling. But the only thing that accomplished, was that the food that was on the table was now all over Mina she was covered with spaghetti.  
  
All of the other scouts couldn't hold back their laughter and burst out into hysterics. Mina was angry and amused at the same time and a wicked thought crossed her mind. She calmly stood and walked over to where the other food was and waited for the laughing to die down a bit. "Oh you think that's funny do you," Mina said, an evil grin spreading across her face. Serena looked up at her friend and tried to talk between laughing, "I'm... sorry.... Mina...hahaha... it's not funny......pfft hahahaha!" Serena was laughing harder than before. "Right that's it!" Mina said grabbing a nice big handful of rice pudding, and hurling it at Serena. Serena's reflexes were good enough and she dodged it with ease, she heard a noise from behind her and turned to see what it was. Amy on the other hand had copped it fair in the face, Amy was furious (And she don't get angry that often) and she jumped from her seat and went to the table and started throwing food around at everyone. (well you can guess what happens next, a HUGE food fight breaks out and they all end up laughing their heads off covered in food. ** Hmmmm note to self: Start food fight with friends ** )  
  
~~~ End of flashback ~~~  
  
Serena sat there for a moment of realization; all of the memories of being sailor moon, the moon kingdom, the scouts and Darien came flooding back to her. Her heart froze as she remembered the day the laser game; the memory of her breaking up with Darien hit her like a ton of bricks. She gathered all of the strength she had left in her and stood, she ran as fast as she could to find Darien, she finally had her memory back, she finally was herself again.  
  
Hiya all, I know not a very good chapter, but the next one should be better. Everything's back to normal, until Beryl finds out her son is dead. (Oh and they find the last crystal) The chapter after next will more than likely be a lemon one, I'm not sure yet but I'm leaning that way. If I get 7 reviews on this chapter I'll continue, please R&R Till then remember to stand for love and justice ^_^ bubbye for now 


	8. A Mothers Wrath

Chapter 8  
  
A Mothers Wrath  
  
Serena found Darien and the scouts where she had left them in her hurry to get away, the scouts were finally coming around (they'd been out of it for about 1-2 hours) and Darien just sat watch guarding them till they awoke. "Darien!!" his head snapped up the moment her heard someone calling his name and hoped with all his heart it was who he thought it was. Tears started to flow freely from his eyes as she came into view, he looked straight into her eyes and the tears came harder than before, for she was also crying and he could see the love for him had now returned to her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
He jumped up from his seat and ran to embrace the love of his life, she buried her face into his shirt and held him so tight that it was though her life depended on her holding him and not letting go. Serena was to caught up in her own world that she hadn't noticed that Darien was hugging her back with equal dependence. Serena looked up into his piercing blue eyes and bowed her head, she was ashamed for all that she had done to her friends, but she couldn't help it she had no control over what she did. She tensed at the thought of hurting her friends and Darien, as if sensing this Darien pulled her face up so he could look into her eyes. "It wasn't you Serena, you would have never done this. Yes it was your body, but it wasn't your heart or soul and that's all that matters." He sighed and pulled her closer than she thought possible; she smiled and closed her eyes knowing that she was now safe, or so she thought.  
  
Meanwhile in the Negaverse  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" The queen screamed at her general, who winced at the pitch and volume of her masters' voice. "Yes I'm sorry Milady but... I saw it with my own eyes, your son is dead. And killed by the hands of his chosen bride no less." Zoicite was upset about Christopher's death for she had deep feelings for him (Zoicite isn't with Malachite in my fan fic, this makes it a bit more interesting ^_^) and vowed revenge against that utter klutzy meatball headed girl.  
  
"HOW, HOW DID... this happen???" the queens rage had evaporated into grief as the reality of the situation hit her. She stared at the seat to her right and tears started rolling down her cheeks (yes Beryl cries in my fanfic, I know it's like soooo not in her character, but I thought what the hey ^_^), her hands moved up to her face and she cradled her face in her hands. Zoicite was still standing there unsure of what she should do so she politely started to walk backwards towards the chamber doors.  
  
Beryl heard the doors start to open and she looked up from her hands, Zoicite shrunk back in fear at the look in her masters' eyes. Her eyes had the look of determination, Grief and insanity, she bared her teeth and spoke with a low growl. "And where do you think your going?" Beryl said, her fingers digging into the arms of her throne. "I.. I..Well. Umm... I.. Was leaving b..because I thought you want..ted t..to be al..lone." The frightened general couldn't help but stutter the words, for her queens eyes were but narrow slits and her teeth were bared like a dog. "No you're not going Anywhere! I need your help." The queen sat back in her seat and interlocked her fingers. "My help?" Zoicite cocked her eyebrow at the queen, "What for?"  
  
"I want you to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to find the last crystal."  
  
"You know I would do that anyway Milady, is there anything else?"  
  
Beryl's eyes grew narrower and she smiled the most evil smile you could possibly imagine, "Yes, yes as a matter a fact there is."  
  
"What?, name it your highness and it will be done." Zoicite bowed with this statement to show respect.  
  
"I want you to KILL that little BRAT that my son foolishly chose for a wife, she will pay for the pain she has caused me, she will pay dearly, she will pay with her life!" A smile bigger than the one before (and more evil) spread across the queens' lips, and one crept it's way onto Zoicite's lips as well.  
  
"As you wish milady," Zoicite bowed and retreated from the room, at last she would have the chance to kill the woman who took her love from her, she would have revenge.  
  
Back On Earth  
  
The scout had returned to their everyday form and they were at the crown arcade for something to eat. Serena had gone home first to change because she felt 'dirty' (if you know what I mean *dirty hands*), she had emerged from her house in a pair of Nike running shoes, a spaghetti strap top that came just above her belly button and a pain of snug fitting jeans with stars and moons along the bottom sides and on her back pockets. The group walked into the arcade to be greeted by Andrew, who was just giving people their orders.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Andrew seemed in a happy mood, which was good, he looked over at Serena and looked shocked. "Wait! weren't you with some other guy only a couple of hours ago?" Andrew's hands were now on his hips and his eyebrow was cocked waiting for a reply.  
  
Serena felt the blood rushing to her face as she began to turn a bright shade of crimson, "Ah... yeah... about that. I wasn't really myself." Serena said hugging closer to Darien glad to be back to her old self. Andrew looked at her like she was the weirdest person he knew (well... she is but that's not the point *~*), "What??? What are you talking about?" he was starting to get worried; Serena was acting weird, even for her. "Never mind Andrew, you wouldn't underst..." Serena's words were cut off by a scream near-by. All of the scouts ran from the arcade in a hurry and left Andrew there still trying to comprehend what had just happened (you know the standing there, looking at where they were, blinking rapidly, dumb look on their face standing slouched thing ^_^)  
  
The scouts quickly transformed as did Darien and the rounded a corner only to come face to face with Zoicite. She looked from one scout to another until her eyes came to rest on Serena, he eyes narrowed and she spoke with venom that could chill the heart. "You! How dare you show your face." Zoicite hissed. Serena blinked a couple of times to try and think of what she meant, when it hit her, she was talking about Christopher. Zoicite picked up the crystal and put it in her jacket pocket and turned back to Sailor Moon. "You took the only thing the queen cared about away from her and for that you will pay, with your life! GO!" she pointed at Sailor Moon and the newly transformed Negaverse soldier hurled itself at Serena, but was interrupted by Rei. Both the monster and Rei fell to the ground with a loud thud, and Rei quickly got to her feet.  
  
Serena turned the monster back into its rightful form and turned to Zoicite, who was standing there fists clenched by her sides and shaking with rage. "How Dare you! You wont win against Queen Beryl and she is now after your head! You can't run or hide she will find you." Zoicite pause for only a moment and smiled, "But" she started, "I will kill you first!" and with those words she launched herself as Serena with rage and the need for revenge in her eyes. Serena was pushed out of the way by Darien, who felt the full force of the blow; he fell to the ground with a loud thump. Serena rushed to his side and Zoicite decided then and there that this "Witch" would watch her lover die first, and then she too would die by her hands.  
  
Zoicite's eyes glittered with insanity as she lunged for Darien, but was stopped dead in her tracks as a ball of fire hit the ground at her feet. She rushed for the scouts and one by one knocked them out again (I know I'm being mean to the scouts, but it's part of the story so plz forgive ^_^) and turned back to the couple in each other's arms. Serena stood and looked Zoicite right in the eyes, "I know your hurting, but this isn't the way to solve anything, but if you continue doing this i have no choice..." Serena closed her eyes as her sentence faded off. "Ha.. Or you'll do what??" Zoicite glared menacingly at Serena. "Or... I'll destroy you, I will if you leave me no other choice." Her eyes were open now and tears were streaming down her face. "Ha.. you could never beat me," Zoicite's mouth was in a wicked grin and she lunged for Serena. Serena closed her eyes and a spoke as she powered up the scepter, "forgive me!" She opened her eyes to stare into Zoicite's eyes, they were wide and afraid. Zoicite stumbled back clutching her stomach she looked up into the sky and smiled "I'm sorry... my love... I tried to avenge you...I... tried." And with that she collapsed to the ground and took her last breath.  
  
Serena scooped up her body and cried holding her, Serena hated killing and she had done it twice that day, she didn't have a choice in the matter, everything was wrong. Everything around her and Darien went black and they suddenly found themselves in a room with two thrones and an evil looking woman (who Serena presumed was Beryl) sitting in the main throne. Beryl narrowed her eyes at the couple in front of her and spoke, "You! You are the princess Serenity, it's no wonder my foolish son fell for you." Her surprise was quickly masked by hate. Serena and Darien were also surprised by this remark, the looked at each other, then Serena stood and looked at Beryl, "Why did you bring us here?" Beryl could smell the fear in the air and smiled.  
  
"You are here 'Princess'," Beryl spat the word princess out as if it were venom, "because you took something dear to me." Beryl's eyes narrowed to slits and she looked at Darien and smiled. "Now you shall feel the pain I feel before you die, I will take the thing you hold most dear to your heart away from you." Beryl stood and slowly walked down the steps of the throne pedestal, but stopped at the base. Serena's eyes went wide as she realised what beryl was going to do. "You shall fell the pain I feel and then you shall feel my wrath." Beryl yelled as her ands flew up and dark energy gathered around her hands. Her hands were pointed straight at Darien and she let out a laugh that would chill you to the core and let the dark energy ball fly straight for Darien.  
  
Hmmmm, I know what your going to say, yes I am EVIL, but at least I'm keeping my readers interested ^_^. What will happen next, I'm not giving anything away about the next chapter this time you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Please review cause I'm not sure if I can continue without reviews, I need 7 reviews to continue on with the next chapter, this fan fic is almost finished only a couple of chapters left to go so if you want to find out what happens REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!! ^_^ Till next time kiddies, stand for love and justice ^_^. 


	9. Life Begins & Evil Ends

Chapter 9  
Life Begins and Evil Ends  
  
Ha! Hi readers, this one took me sooooooooo long to write, I had a MAJOR case of writers block. But finally after all of your waiting, here it is Life Begins and Evil Ends chapter 9  
  
Serena looked on in horror as the energy flew at Darien, she ran as fast as she could to get to him but was to slow. Her world was pierced by Darien's scream as the energy ball flew straight into his chest and he collapsed. Serena ran to his side and held him in her arms, tears streaming down her face. "Darien... Darien, god no, please don't leave me!" Serena cried looking into his dark blue eyes. He smiled and reached up to touch her face, as his fingers brushed across her face a chill ran up her spine and she grasped his hand in her own. "It's ok Serena, I'm happy that at least I got to love you, that has made me the happiest man in the world. I love you Serena." And with that his eyes slid shut, his hand dropped from her face and he drew his last breath.  
  
Darien's limp, lifeless body lay in her arms and she pulled him close and cried into his chest. "Oh god Darien, please come back, I can't do this alone, I need you!" Serena leaned down for one last kiss, she captured his lips with her own and a single tear fell from her cheek. As it came in contact with Darien's face it began to sparkle, it levitated into the air and stayed there for a while, seemingly waiting for something. Serena stood and reached out and touched the shimmering tear, she was suddenly enveloped in a ball of white energy and she could faintly hear Beryl's cries of frustration. She suddenly found herself surrounded by the seven rainbow crystals, circling around her. They suddenly all rushed in front of her and there was a blinding flash of light, Serena had to close and cover her eyes. When she opened her eyes, there in front of her was the imperiam silver crystal, she reached out and grabbed it and was bombarded by sudden flashed of memories.  
  
~~~~~~ Memory Flashes ~~~~~~~  
  
Serena standing on a balcony looking up at the earth.  
  
Sitting laughing with the other scouts.  
  
In a warm embrace with the prince of earth (None other than our Darien ^_^).  
  
Beryl destroying the moon kingdom.  
  
Her mothers last words, and death.  
  
(just thought I'd put a few down ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~ End of Memory Flashes ~~~~~~  
  
Serena opened her eyes and the light was gone, she now stood in front of Beryl whom looked like she had seen a ghost. Serena had transformed into the princess Serenity, her long white dress flowed around her to the ground, and she had a crescent moon on her forehead. Beryl looked on in disbelief as serenity knelt down to the man she loved, "Endymion, my love, do not leave me, I need you to help me fight." Serenity's tears flowed from her eyes, and streamed down her cheeks. She heard an evil laugh from behind her and turned to see Beryl looking very smug. "Ha! I can't believe you thought you could beat me! You couldn't even beat me when the moon kingdom was still around." Beryl said a smug smile spreading across her evil lips. Serenity stood and looked straight into Beryl's eyes, "Yes Beryl, they could not defeat you when the moon kingdom was around," Serenity stated, "But, this is not the moon kingdom, and I am not my mother!" Beryl gasped and looked at the young princess in disbelief.  
  
"You see Beryl, I was hidden away when you came to destroy the moon kingdom, so I did not have a chance to fight. My mother was too afraid for my safety, did you know that I am stronger than my mother, for I have more to protect than she." Serenity said moving ever so slowly closer to Beryl. Beryl was afraid, for some reason she feared the little girl in front of her, for she knew deep down that she was telling the truth. "Well princess, that may be so, but you are not strong enough to defeat the NEAGAVERSE!" Beryl laughed as she disappeared. Serenity's attention was once again directed to the man on the floor, but just as she was about to reach him she heard menacing laughter from behind her. She turned and her eyes grew wide with fear, Beryl had changed, she and the Negaverse had become one. Serenity closed her eyes and called on the help of her friends, the scouts each felt her call and gave her their energy to help fight this evil, and so the battle begun.  
  
(Really cool music plays ^_^)  
  
Serenity stood and faced Beryl, as a blast of dark energy flew for her. Serenity held the silver crystal in her hands and dispelled the energy, Serenity looked up at Beryl and spoke "You will not win Beryl, this planet means to much to me, life is a precious thing and I will not let you take that away!" Beryl just stood there and laughed as she gathered dark energy in her hands, "You are so naive princess, and you can not defeat me!" Serenity and Beryl let their attacks go and they collided in a brilliant flash of light. Dark and light energy fighting for existence, just when Serenity was about to give up hope, she felt her friends beside her and it gave her enough strength to vanquish this evil forever. Beryl let out a final cry, "This can not be! No one can defeat the Negaverse!" and with that she was gone forever.  
  
Serenity collapsed to the floor breathing heavily, afraid that if her friends hadn't helped she would have lost. Her thoughts suddenly found themselves on Darien, she quickly rose and walked over to the man and knelt beside him, gathering him in her arms. She closed her eyes, energy flowed around her and she began to glow. Her hair tossed about her face and her body writhed with pain, for she was giving Darien some of her energy in the hopes of bringing him back. After about several minutes she felt him stir and she collapsed onto him, nearly completely drained of energy. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of midnight blue eyes; she began to cry of happiness, for he was alive. He reached up and touched her face, "Serenity, you saved me, you brought me back." Darien smiled at the girl he was laying on. "I think it is time to go my love, this place is no longer safe," Serenity said as the walls of the room began to crumble around them. Serenity helped Endymion stand, which was quite difficult to do, for she had hardly any energy left, and with the very last of her energy she teleported them to safety.  
  
~~~~~ At Rei's Temple ~~~~~  
  
"I hope they're all right," Rei said trying to read the fire, but all she saw was flames. "I'm sure they'll be fine," Mina unconvincingly said. Just as they were about to say something else, they found themselves in the presence of two new people. All eyes went wide in shock as they realise that it was in fact it was Serena and Darien. They were shocked further when they saw Serena, who they now realised was in fact the princess that they had been searching for all this time. All girls rushed in at once when Serena collapsed from exhaustion, "Oh my god Darien, what happened?" Rei said picking up Serena and laying her on her bed. "It's a long story," Darien said and so proceeded to tell the girls what had happened, or at least what he could remember. All girls sat there with their mouths hanging open, and Darien just smiled. He turned to look at the sleeping girl and said "At least she can have a normal life now, right here is where her life really begins." And with that he turned back and started talking to the girls once more.  
  
So what did ya think????? Good??? Bad??? I know, I know, it's not as good as the other ones, but I had a MAJOR case of writers block, but *sigh* at least this chapter is finished. Oh there is one more chapter to go and then it's finally finished ^_^. Well write and tell me what you think, I know it's kinna short, and I didn't put much detail into it, but hey *shrugs* whacha gunna do? Well R&R  
  
Till next time remember to stand for love and justice and you'll always come through *Does peace sign with fingers and smiles* 


	10. Beautiful

Chapter 10  
Beautiful  
  
Serena awoke in strange surroundings, he head pounded like mad and it felt like someone had hit her with a truck. She tried to open her eyes only to snap them shut again, the sun stung her eyes, it was so bright. It looked like it was early morning because the sun was low in the sky, suddenly Serena jolted up and her mind raced. * Oh my god! My mum is gunna kill me, I haven't been home all night! * Serena franticly tried to get up, but it was no use, she had no energy, so in a final attempt she let out a scream of frustration.  
  
Darien came rushing into the room, frightened by the scream. He looked over to his bed the girl that he loved was clenching his sheets in her hands, her face twisted in frustration, she looked so cute, Darien couldn't help but smile. "Hey meatball head, don't mess up my bed." He said leaning up against the doorway, a huge smirk on his face. Serena's head snapped up and she looked to see where the voice had come from, then she spotted Darien in the doorway and her heart felt like a feather. She leapt from the bed, with a sudden burst of energy and through herself into his arms. "Oh Darien, I'm so glad that nightmare is over!" Serena cried into Darien's shirt, Darien put his arms around her and comforted her as best he could; she had been through a lot after all.  
  
"It's ok Serena, it's all over, I'm here now, Shhhhh, it's gunna be ok." Darien tried his hardest to try and comfort the girl and he felt her grip loosen around his waist. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "I'm so glad that you came back to me Darien, I don't' know what I would do without you." "Come on Serena, I know I'm important, I didn't need to be told, but if you insist." Serena's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what he had just said, she began to protest, when Darien tried to cut in, "I was kidding Serena, I was kidding!" But Serena wasn't listening, so he did the only thing he could think of to shut her up, he kissed her.  
  
Serena felt her legs go from underneath her and she held onto Darien for support, she hadn't expected THAT! But he did it, he kissed her and she was glad he did too; she had forgotten how good it was to kiss him. Serena deepened the kiss with a passion untapped within the depths of her soul, the depth of the passion surprised Darien and it surprised Serena as well.  
  
Serena ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance, he whole- heartedly obliged as he let her tongue slide into his mouth, Serena tasted like strawberries and chocolate, Darien tasted like, like, Serena couldn't describe his taste and moaned against his lips. Darien moved closer to Serena and much to his surprise, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Darien kissed down her neck to her collarbone and he heard her gasp, "Darien, take me over to the bed now, please OH GOD! Do it now!" she pleaded, the heat in her neater regions getting unbearable. Darien happily obliged and he lent down onto the bed all the while still kiss the angelic form beneath him. He stopped kissing her long enough to look up into her eyes, "I love you Serena." He said brushing away a stray hair from her face. "I love you too, Darien." Serena said smiling up at her prince, she then grabbed his head, pulled it down and explored his mouth once more.  
  
Darien's kisses flowed once more down her neck, but this time they found their way to Serena's sensitive spot and she let out a gasp and arched her back, the sheets clumped together in her hands. Darien slowly undid the buttons on Serena's shirt from the bottom, kissing the exposed flesh; Serena sat up and removed the shirt. She slammed her lips against Darien's and her hands wandered to the bottom of his back, she gathered the shirt in her hands and proceeded to pull it out of his pants and up over his head. What Serena didn't know is that Darien had already removed her skirt and was working on removing her bra, and with one flick of his fingers, it was off and on the floor. Serena pushed him over and straddled him, she could feel his need through his pants and it was driving her crazy.  
  
* Darien tortured me by taking my shirt of slowly, so I'm going to torture him. * Serena thought as an evil smile spread across her lips. Serena captured his lips as her own and explored his mouth with a passion. She moved slowly down his chin to his neck, she felt him shudder underneath her and she smiled into his skin. She continued down his chest till she came to the top of his black kaki pants, she kissed the skin just above it and proceeded to undo the first button, she kissed the newly exposed skin and proceeded with the next in the same fashion. By the time she was almost finished Darien was going crazy, she could hear his little cries of frustration, she knew she would pay for this later, but now was all that mattered to her.  
  
Serena ripped his pants off in one clean stroke and left his manliness there bared to all. She slowly bent down and planted small kisses on his manhood, she heard his breath catch in his throat and she couldn't help but laugh. Darien was going crazy, this was something knew, Serena had never done THAT before. Darien couldn't take it anymore and in one swift motion Serena was now underneath him and he smiled down evilly at her, "My turn," He purred at her and kissed her neck, and he moved down to her breasts, he seized one in his hand and the other in his mouth, this time it was Serena who's breath caught in her throat. Darien smiled as he continued to suck on the sensitive knob of flesh, his tongue flicked over the hard nipple casing Serena to stiffen and gasp. Her hands were entangled in his hair has she arched back, closing her eyes and moaning in pleasure.  
  
Darien was having fun teasing Serena, but his need was getting to much for him, so he reclaimed her mouth as his own and thrust into her. Serena let out a gasp at the sudden wave of pleasure she found surging through her body. As Darien started to move the pleasure got more and more intense, she was trying to recover from the teasing and when she had, she met each thrust with one of her own. They made love for what seemed like an eternity, two beings becoming one, never to be the same again. The pleasure in Serena's body was at an all time high, she felt as if she was going to explode, and she did. It felt as if fireworks had gone off inside Serena, her muscles clenched around Darien and it signaled her climax. He looked down at her in awe, as she arched her back in pleasure, all but screaming his name as she was hit with the full force of her climax. Darien found it hard to maintain control and soon found himself at his climax as well, he moaned Serena's name into her chest as he spilled into her.  
  
Darien rolled off Serena and looked into her eyes, "God your beautiful, do you know that?" He said slightly out of breath. Serena just smiled and cuddled up next to him, "And you are the most handsome man I know," She said as she reached up and kissed him softly and sweetly, "We will always be together, no matter what, I love you Darien." She whispered against his lips. "I love you too Serena." Darien said as he wrapped his arms around her and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Serena lay there for a while just staring at him, he looked so peaceful, it was about eleven-thirty when sleep finally took over, and Serena had nothing but good dreams about the past, present and future.  
  
THE END!  
  
Ok this last chapter ;_; , and this was one of my first attempts at a full on lemon scene so be gentle ok. Well that's it for this story so I guess I'll see you when I write another brilliant fanfic ^_^ lol. Bye-bye for now, and I'm grateful to all of you who have review, your comments have meant so much to me. It's so hard to say goodbye ;_; But... I'll be writing again soon so don't worry.  
  
Till next time readers Remember to stand for love and justice and you'll always come through.  
  
* Stands and does the usual peace sign and smiles. * * Waves goodbye with teary eyes. * 


End file.
